Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou
is the transformation device, sidearm, and main weapon for the main five Ninningers. Transformation By inserting their activated transformation Nin Shuriken and pressing the red transform button, marked with the kanji for on the Ninja Ichibantou, the blade announces , then a standby chant of until the Ninningers spin their Nin Shuriken with a call of , which then creates holograms of their main Nin Shuriken shapes, forming the body suit as the Ninja Ichibantou announce the Ninningers being transformed. Once done, another set of Nin Shuriken appear over their faces, forming the helmets and completing the transformation. Finisher When the blue finisher button marked with the kanji for is pressed, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce allows a Ninninger to perform a ' ', * : A Ninninger slashes fast and hard, swinging the Ninja Ichibantou with powerful and fast swings, then jumps into the air. As the Ninninger comes down, they spin in place until they land with a finishing strike. ** : A Ninninger spins in place as they fall down, then slashes powerfully in many spinning slashes. ** : All five Ninningers slash at the Youkai once as they rush past the Youkai, then AkaNinger comes in with another slash, then all five Ninningers jump upwards, then spin as they fall down, and when they land, all five give one final slash on the Youkai. ** : A tag-team version of the Ninja Violent Slash with the Igasaki Ninningers, both jump into the air and spin in place as they descend towards the target and both give punishing slash attacks. * : The Ninningers stand in a tower base position, with AkaNinger being the spire, and the five ninja spin around until they become a tornado and fly at the target, slashing it until it is destroyed. This finisher was used on the shrunken Kuliner Robo in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. * : A Ninninger jumps and spins around until they transform into a energy form of their Transformation Nin Shuriken, then fly at the target like a rogue buzzsaw blade. Summoning The Ninja Ichibantou can be used to summon the Otomo Nin by inserting their respective Nin Shuriken into the sword and pressing the yellow button marked with the kanji for , making the Ninja Ichibantou announce , then chant until the Ninningers spin the Nin Shuriken to use the Summoning Jutsu, making the Ninja Ichibantou chant then announcing the arriving Otomo Nin's name. The Ninja Ichibantou also allows the Ninningers to ride the Otomo Nin by stabbing the blade into their Otomo Nin. When it's time for forming Shurikenjin, the Ninningers, mainly AkaNinger spin the Otomo Nin Shuriken still in their Ichibantou, triggering the Shuriken Gattai. They then insert the Ninja Ichibantou into special slots within the cockpit once the combination is complete to control the mech, with the one who initiated the combination sitting in a special throne. The Ninningers also use the Ninja Ichibantou to play out Shurikenjin's finisher. Notes *The Nin Shuriken spinning in the sword has the same concept as the Shinkengers' Secret Disks revolving in their Shinkenmaru. *The Ninja Ichibantou is the second shared sidearm in a sentai to also be the team's transformation device, with the first being the Kyoryugers' Gaburivolver. References * to be added Category:Arsenal (Ninninger) Category:Changers